


burning bright

by allthefadinglights



Category: Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights
Summary: At first, Callum isn't sure why he's woke up.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	burning bright

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuses, I just like writing these two.

At first, Callum isn't sure why he's woke up. It's only seven in the morning, he has nothing to do and nowhere to be today, and he didn't set an alarm. The reason soon presents itself, however, as a hand is slowly trailing down his body, pausing to tease at his nipples. His breath hitches slightly - he's always been rather sensitive there.

"Oh good, you're awake," Marcus whispers when he notices Callum's awake. He's curled up against Callum's back, pressed closely against him, one hand slung around Callum's chest and currently rubbing at a nipple.

Callum makes a noise that's somewhere halfway between a moan and a disgruntled hum. "I was sleeping."

"And now you're not." He can hear the amusement in Marcus' voice, little shit. Callum groans and buries his face back in the pillow. "Sorry, I'll stop if you wanna sleep," Marcus adds, sounding at least a little remorseful, withdrawing his hand. 

"Don't you dare, I'm already awake now." Callum grabs his hand and places it back on his chest. Marcus teases him some more, fingers toying with his nipple, pressing kisses to his neck and shifting a little behind him. It's only now that Callum notices his boyfriend is hard, pressed up against his ass, slowly rubbing against him. "Oh, so that's why you woke me up," Callum murmurs, moving back against him and enjoying the way Marcus lets out an involuntary sound at the sudden pressure on his dick. "Horny bastard." 

Marcus laughs, breath hot on Callum's ear, hand sliding further down Callum's body. "You're not complaining, are you?" he whispers as he runs his hand over Callum's clothed dick. That does it, makes Callum turn over and press Marcus into the mattress and pushing a thigh in between his. He enjoys the way Marcus' breath hitches and he lets out a whine, the sound going straight to Callum's dick as he's getting hard now. Callum knows Marcus has a thing for being manhandled around, though he will deny it to the end of his days, and while he doesn't do it in public, he likes doing it in bed. And Marcus has no complaints. Callum leans down for a kiss that's all tongue and grinds down against Marcus' thigh, Marcus pushing back up against him. They don't have morning sex very often, mainly because they both prefer to get their sleep and when away for racing, they don't sleep together much. So when they do have the time, it's so good and Callum can get off on the memory alone for weeks after. 

Marcus reaches down, gets a hand between their bodies and cups Callum's dick through his boxers, squeezing gently. Callum groans in response, well on his way to being fully hard now. Marcus keeps applying pressure on and off, clearly enjoying the way it has Callum squirming and panting until he's fully hard, and kisses him languidly, sending a flash of heat through Callum. "I wanna blow you," Marcus says when he breaks the kiss, looking up at Callum with an expression on his face Callum only ever sees in bed, when he's desperate for release or to get Callum's fingers in him. "Been thinking about it for days, how good it'd be, see how loud I can get you." Like Callum would say no to that. Marcus has gotten really good at it in the time they've been together, made up for lack of experience with enthusiasm, and now he knows exactly how to drive Callum insane with pleasure. It's one of his favourite things in bed, if he's honest, but he doesn't ask Marcus for it, enjoys the many other ways they can please each other as well. He also likes returning the favour, loves the way Marcus gets louder and louder and he has to hold him down right before he comes. 

He kisses Marcus again in reply, letting himself be pushed onto his back as Marcus kisses his way down, pausing to pay some extra attention to his nipples. By the time he gets to the waistband of Callum's boxers, Callum's panting and tugging on Marcus' hair, already getting desperate for release. "And the best part hasn't even started yet," Marcus grins as he pulls Callum's boxers down, Callum lifting his hips to help, and throws them away somewhere - they'll probably find them hanging off the dresser again later. He doesn't wait around, gets a hand on Callum's dick immediately and takes the head into his mouth, sucking lightly. Callum's making noises he'd usually be embarrassed by, but Marcus just has that effect on him. He whines when Marcus pulls off completely, but it's just so he can trace the vein on Callum's dick with his tongue, lightly grazing it with his teeth, before getting to work and swallowing him down. Callum can't help himself as his hips jerk up, but Marcus seems to have no problem with it, holding his head still and tapping Callum's hip with one finger, encouraging him to fuck up into his mouth. 

This is definitely new, but Callum takes the invitation, starts out carefully but the closer he gets, the more uncontrollably his hips jerk up. "So close," he manages to gasp, grip tightening on Marcus' hair as he fucks up a few more times, trying to give Marcus the time to pull off but Marcus has no intention to. Callum comes, moaning Marcus' name and spilling into his mouth, mind going blissfully blank with pleasure. It takes him a good few moments to get movement back into his limbs, finding Marcus's lips with his own and kissing him until he comes down, breathing hard in between kisses. He can taste himself on Marcus' tongue and it's strange, but also kind of hot. "God, I love you," he says when he's finally regained his speech and Marcus chuckles. 

"I hope you don't only love me for my blowjob skills," he replies. 

"Well, they're really good." Callum can feel Marcus is still painfully hard against his stomach, rutting against him subconsciously as he's looking for any sort of friction on his dick. He pushes Marcus' boxers down, pulls him a bit closer with one hand on Marcus' ass, the other trailing down to his dick to stroke him hard and fast. He lightly teases Marcus, dragging one finger over his hole, just slightly pushing the tip in. He can tell Marcus is torn between pushing up into Callum's hand and pushing back on his finger, but he's too close to release to make a decision, dick twitching in Callum's hand as he moans. It doesn't take him long to gasp out that he's gonna come, Callum pushing in his finger just a bit further and grasping his dick just a little tighter, relishing in how loud Marcus gets as he comes, spilling all over Callum's hand. He softly strokes Marcus' hair with his clean hand, waits for him to come down.

"You better not tease with those fingers next time," Marcus says, opening his eyes to look at Callum. "Unless you plan on following through with it." And even though Callum's just come, his dick twitches at that. Round two it is.


End file.
